


Somewhere We Can Go

by GrinningFlowers



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, References to Suicide, Some happiness, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningFlowers/pseuds/GrinningFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to take Loki somewhere special, only to have it lead to conversations they never wanted to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere We Can Go

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for mentions of suicide and because 750 words said it was NC-17 (I disagree with the rating though)
> 
> I apologize in advance if this is confusing and weird. If it doesn't make sense, feel free to tell me. I also apologize for the angst. There wasn't supposed to be any. iTunes decided to play a depressing song as I wrote it and it just sort of happened.
> 
> The title was randomly chosen because I didn't know what to call it.

_Clink!_

  
Loki looked up from the book he was reading, brow furrowed at the sudden noise.

_Clink! Clink!_

The teen slipped off his bed and walked to the window, unable to keep the foolish smile he got on his face as he recognized his friend Tony on the ground below. He quickly, but quietly opened the window and leaned out to get a better look at the brunette. "Isn't this a little cliche, darling? Throwing rocks at your love's window?"  
  
Tony shrugged with his usual playful grin, "Kind of, but it works well, yeah?"  
  
Loki chuckled and rested his elbows against the windowsill, "Is there a specific reason you've decided to risk breaking my window at," he glanced at the clock in his room, "ten-thirty, Anthony?"  
  
"Hell yeah there's a specific reason!"  
  
"Care to tell me?"  
  
"Nah. Just get your pretty ass down here and I'll show you."  
  
"How do you expect me to get out? Odin would frown upon this plan and mother might scold me."  
  
"Please, you'll be back before the notice, and Frigga would never stand in the way of true love!" Tony replied, incredibly aware of his loudness, but not caring in the slightest, "Now just jump out the window, I'll catch you, Rapunzel."  
  
"That isn't how it goes, darling."  
  
"Who cares? Just jump," he commanded, getting in a stance that would hopefully be sturdy enough to catch the one-hundred-thirty pound teen.  
  
"If you insist. Is there anything I need to bring to wherever you intend to take me?"  
  
"Just your stellar personality," Tony's smile widened and he motioned with his hands for Loki to hurry up. The raven haired teen breathed a laugh before sliding onto the windowsill and pushing himself off, eyes pinched shut in fear (even though he would deny the presence of such a "petty emotion.")  
  
Much to both the high schoolers' relief, Tony managed to grab a hold of him and set him down safely before he broke anything on the unforgiving ground. "Told you I'd catch you."  
  
"Oh hush," Loki rolled his eyes fondly before following Tony to his black and red Camero.  
  
Once they were safely seated inside the vehicle, Loki turned to face his friend, brow raised and eyes lit with curiosity, "Care to tell me now?"  
  
"I will on the way there," he replied, pulling out the driveway at an unsafe speed because that's just the way the Stark heir was.  
  
"That response leads me to believe that I will thoroughly regret this decision."  
  
"You worry too much."  
  
"No, I worry the perfect amount, you don't worry at all which is dangerous."  
  
"Perfect amount?" Tony snorted, "You expect the world to end every goddamn day."  
  
Loki felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment and he crossed his arms, now staring out the window at the passing streetlights, "Well why shouldn't I expect such a thing? Life is a cruel mistress."  
  
"Only when you're a pessimist."  
  
"Pessimists are needed for the world to continue. We take precautions while optimists like you foolishly run through fire because you might find something interesting even if you burn to death to see it!"  
  
Tony shrugged and smiled, watching the sulking teen from the corner of his chocolate eyes, "Yeah, but it'd be worth it. Last thing you'd see might be something great."  
  
Loki shook his head and chuckled, looking at his best friend finally, "You are the most foolish, reckless man I have ever met."  
  
"You love me for it though."  
  
"I do," Loki sighed, pressing back against the leather seat while quiet scolding himself for letting a large amount of affection into the sentence. Too much affection and Tony would know, which was something he most certainly did not want to deal with. There would be far too much pain in that situation.  
  
They sat in silence for a long while until Loki began to get uncomfortable, realizing that he wasn't recognizing the flashes of scenery he now saw outside the window. "Tony?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
Tony laughed a bit, looking at Loki for a moment with some form of love shining in his dark eyes, "You remember what you told me a couple months ago?"  
  
Loki snorted, "No, not really."  
  
He pretended to be annoyed, like it was utterly ridiculous that Loki didn't know exactly what he was talking about at the moment, "Now I don't want to tell you."  
  
"Please?" Tony watched him from the corner of his eyes again before smiling that rare sweet smile of his, the one that just let all kinds of emotion bleed out into his features,  
  
"Fine. A couple months back you told me you wanted to go to that beach a state over at night, that you heard it has a beautiful view, remember?"  
  
Loki nodded, trying to keep himself from making an idiotic and happy expression.  
  
"Well I finally decided to take you."  
  
"But it's so far away."  
  
"I know, but I thought you deserved it."  
  
"Why would I deserve it?"  
  
"Because lately you've been through hell and I hate watching you suffer, Loki. You get so much crap all the time and it drives me insane! It isn't fair-"  
  
Loki reached across and squeezed Tony's hand, telling him to be quiet, "You shouldn't worry about this, Tony. I've dealt with it for years, it won't suddenly become too much."  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
Loki was taken a back, a look of confusion covering his features, "What?"  
  
"Loki when we were at Steve's party a week ago and we got drunk, you told me all kinds of shit that was just so fucked up, and it told me that you don't tell me a whole lot."  
  
He chewed his lip lightly in worry, mind racing with all the things he may have revealed to his friend. He hadn't taught himself to wear a mask for nothing, but he may have made obsolete from being an idiot and drinking. Damn him! "What did I talk about...?"  
  
"Like I said, all kinds of things. But one thing that really stuck out was the fact that you tried to kill yourself over the break." Loki's heart nearly stopped and he opted to stare out the window once more, body stiff and voice as even as possible,  
  
"I see. Is that all?"  
  
"Is that all!?" Tony asked in disbelief, looking away from the road to stare at Loki with angry eyes and oh god were those tears? "Loki I'm your best friend! I care about you!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"No! Don't you don't know damn it!" Tony shouted, eyes locked on the road, "You have no idea and I hate how you pretend to understand! Do you have the slightest idea how much that hurt? To know that you were going to end it, that you were in that much pain and I couldn't do a damn thing because I didn't know about it?" Loki stared at his hands that he'd neatly folded into his lap, heart pounding loudly in his ears as he whispered,  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Tony gripped the steering wheel, letting out a shaky breath, before he asked in the most broken voice that had probably ever been used, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Couldn't, or wouldn't? What could possibly make it so you couldn't tell me you wanted to die!?"  
  
" _Myself!_ " Loki responded just as loudly, both of them surprised at the sharpness of the tone, but Loki soon continued, not wanting to lose his nerve for confessing, "I didn't want to worry you with my ridiculous emotions. You don't deserve the burden you have with having me in your life."  
  
Tony let out a bitter laugh, a tear finally slipping down his cheek, "Burden? I chose to let you in my life, you idiot! It would have torn me apart to know you'd killed yourself, Loki. Why can't you see that I can help you?"  
  
"You can't help, Stark," the use of Tony's last name added a new form of uncomfortably to the conversation, "No one has been able to, so why could you?"  
  
"I don't know, because I actually get you?" He asked, a few more tears making streams down his face, "Because I care about you more than anyone else in this god forsaken place?"  
  
Loki smiled sadly, reaching over lightly brushing away the wetness from Tony's cheek, only to have the teen grip his hand tightly and hold it there.  
  
"Please don't lock yourself away, Loki...don't keep yourself from me." His voice trembled terribly and it was the most emotionally raw act the either of them had ever experienced, causing Loki to nod and shift slightly closer to the shaking teen.  
  
"I won't, I promise..." he said after a moment of silence.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Loki nodded and turned his hand around in Tony's hold so he could give it a reassuring squeeze, soon asking in a joking tone in a desperate attempt to lighten the suffocatingly dark mood, "I don't have much of a choice anyway."  
  
"You sure as hell you don't, you selfish ass," Tony replied, lacing his fingers through Loki's with a sniff and only slightly forced laugh.  
  
"Did I say anything else? Anything...good?" Loki asked, hoping to completely clear the awkwardness from the air.  
  
"Yeah," Tony said, a smile returning to his handsome, although red face.  
  
Loki quirked a brow, "What was it?"  
  
"That you wanna fuck me senseless."  
  
Loki gasped, his entire body seeming to burn with embarrassment now, "What?"  
  
"Relax I'm joking!" Tony laughed loudly, making Loki breath a sigh a of relief. He was back to normal. The teen then proceeded to smack his shoulder lightly with is free hand,  
  
"You ass. What did I really say?"  
  
Tony licked his lips lightly and tapped his fingers against the available surface, which was Loki's palm at the moment, something he did whenever he was thinking over something important, "You sure you want to know?"  
  
"Now I'm positive."  
  
He smiled in a way that was rather shy, like you did whenever you told someone in elementary school that you like like them and oh lord.  
  
"You said you loved me." Fuck.  
  
"Oh, I did?" Yeah, that sounded natural.  
  
"You did. And then you passed out on me before I could even respond."  
  
"Respond?" Loki questioned quietly, feeling himself begin to perspire in nervousness.  
  
Tony gave him a look he usually only reserved for stupid people, one that said 'Really, bitch?' "Yes, respond you dumbass. I thought it was fucking obvious by now."  
  
"Obvious?" And oh no the butterflies were attacking his stomach.  
  
"Loki, how many friends do you see act like this?"  
  
"I'm not sure...I don't associate with many people."  
  
" _Loki_."  
  
"Fine! I don't see any."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Probably around when we first met. You were such an ass and so perfect it was ridiculous. I knew you were the one for me."  
  
Loki blushed (he was doing that a lot, wasn't he?) "I see."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
He shrugged in an incredibly childish way, "I don't know. Maybe when we first dance or maybe always...I never really kept track of it."  
  
"Of course you didn't," Tony snorted, smiling briefly at Loki before pulling off the road, "We're here." Loki leaned forward, looking out the window-shield, smiling at the lovely sight before him.  The sky was proudly shown its diamond-like stars and moon, the lights reflecting a deep blue waves that crashed against an old boardwalk and incredibly white sand. It was just as he'd hoped for, maybe even more so with Tony so close to him.  
  
"Live up to your expectations?"  
  
"Yes," Loki stated before looking into Tony's bright eyes, "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me. This is actually me just being selfish and tricking you into giving me what I want."  
  
"And what exactly is that?"  
  
"This," he said, a note of anxiousness in his voice before he leaned down and took Loki's mouth with his own. It took a second, if even that long before Loki returned it, running his spare hand through Tony's wild hair. The kiss soon deepened, both of them holding onto each other and making the most blissful noises.  
  
"I love you," Tony whispered when they broke for air, shifting so he could look into Loki's eyes as he spoke the words that neither of them really expected to hear at any point.  
  
"I love you too," he smiled, then pressing his forehead against Tony's in an affectionate gesture that they often did.  
  
"You better." They both laughed before getting out of the car and walking out onto the beach.  
  
It didn't take long for them to strip down to their underwear and leap into the freezing water. It took an even shorted amount of time for them to get into a splash fight that led to more kissing.  
  
Maybe life wasn't as cruel as Loki thought. She did let Tony fall into his life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if you didn't!
> 
> Like so many of my works, this may lead to something more, a series or something. I have a habit for enjoying and writing High School AUs a lot. They're one of my favorites.


End file.
